


Вспоминая Эйнджел

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Memory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После Белого Дома Эрику нужно собраться с мыслями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вспоминая Эйнджел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remembering Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719119) by [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88). 



> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы

Дни становятся прохладней, и летние гости почти все разъехались. Эрик сидит на дюнах Ассатига, глядя на диких пони, пощипывающих травку. Некоторые считают, что когда-то те были домашними, но сейчас любому, кто подойдёт слишком близко, не поздоровится.  
  
Это неплохое место, чтобы переждать время, и уж точно не то, где его преследователям вздумалось бы его искать. Он не может чувствовать присутствие других мутантов, как может Чарльз, но несколько туристов, оставшихся на острове, либо люди, либо вполне могут за них сойти. Он достаточно хорошо вписывается в их число, одетый в штатское, - просто еще один путешественник, решивший забраться подальше от всего, поймать немного рыбы и приготовить ее на берегу или просто провести пару часов, глядя поверх солончака на белых цапель.  
  
Его силе здесь негде разгуляться, но сейчас главное то, что вокруг вольно, просторно и никакие постройки не закрывают обзор. Десять лет, проведенные в бетонной клетке, заставили его изголодаться по открытому небу, а также цвету и звукам моря и вкусу соли на губах. Каждый раз, стоит только подумать о возвращении в город, словно что-то сдавливает грудь, будто ремни тюремной формы снова впиваются в плоть. Еще немного, здесь, на солнце и ветру, - и он будет готов. Раны, нанесенные Мистик, давно зажили, и прежняя сила вернулась к нему.   
  
Стрекоза нежится в солнечных лучах на прибитой к берегу щепке - так близко, что можно протянуть руку и коснуться ее. Ее крылышки возвращают его мыслями к Эйнджел - первому мутанту, которого они с Чарльзом нашли вместе. Вдвоем они пили шампанское, лежа на застеленной красным бархатом кровати, словно молодожены, и смотрели, как за спиной Эйнджел распахнулись крылья. Блестящие и сильные, с таким замысловатым и красивым переплетением вен, что он почти забыл как дышать. Сколько мужчин разглядывали ее, платили ей, желали ее, так и не поняв, чем она была на самом деле?  
  
Вид расправленных крылышек существа пробуждает еще одно воспоминание - он и не подозревал, что сохранил его в памяти. Одинокое крыло в стеклянной витрине, словно музейный экспонат. Вот только эта витрина была скрыта за запечатанными металлическими дверями - ему пришлось использовать свои силы, чтобы вырвать их из стены.  
  
Ему интересно, что сталось с тем подпольным музеем теперь, когда стеклянная витрина разбита, а главный экспонат исчез. Зачем им понадобилось крыло Эйнджел - этот извращенный трофей, отрезанный от ее тела?  
  
Тогда он даже не понял, что видел его: слишком сосредоточен был на том, ради чего и пришел. Забрать шлем, чтобы Чарльз не мог помешать ему натравить Стражей на толпу у Белого Дома, или убить Мистик и тем самым обезопасить будущее всех мутантов. Вот только вышло все несколько иначе.  
  
Он наблюдает за тем, как стрекоза стрелой срывается с места, а потом зависает в утреннем воздухе и плавно парит. Кажется, прошло лет сто с тех пор, как он видел Эйнджел живой и смеющейся, как и с тех пор, когда они с Чарльзом были полны надежд и пьяны обществом друг друга, а взаимное притяжение горело ярким пламенем между ними. Все казалось возможным тогда - когда Чарльз был подле него, как оно и должно было быть.  
  
Когда в самолете по пути в Париж Чарльз рассказал ему о сделанном выборе между своими способностями и лекарством, Эрик не мог поверить собственным ушам. Но все уже изменилось; Чарльз вновь обрел свои силы, возросшие многократно, чего бы это ему ни стоило. Белый Дом остался не за Эриком, а за ним. За ним и Мистик: ее полный презрения голос до сих пор беспокоит Эрика во снах, повторяя: "Он твой, Чарльз".  
  
Они отпустили его, они оба. Когда-то он счел бы это слабостью, но теперь знает: ни в одном из них нет ничего слабого. Присутствие Чарльза у него в голове - как тогда – подавляло; чистая сила, превышавшая все, что Эрик знал о нем прежде. Теперь он больше, чем когда-либо, задается вопросом: чего бы он мог достичь, будь Чарльз сейчас на его стороне - Чарльз на пике своего могущества.  
  
Косяк диких гусей пересекает небо, их крики смешиваются с хлопаньем крыльев. Эрик представляет, что Чарльз, должно быть, всего несколькими часами ранее, наблюдал из своего кресла на террасе, как они устремились на юг.  
  
Отсюда не так далеко до Вестчестера, и поместье достаточно велико, чтобы дать приют еще одному мутанту. В доме такого размера он бы не чувствовал себя словно в клетке. Сама мысль об этом отзывается острой болью: снова быть с Чарльзом, противостоять ему лишь в словесных баталиях, на шахматном поле, в постели...  
  
Чарльз позволил ему уйти - Чарльз примет его обратно, по крайней мере, на время. И если он думает, что сможет склонить Эрика к своей точке зрения - что ж, у Эрика свои методы убеждения.  
  
Есть и худшие способы переждать зиму, думает Эрик, глядя гусям вслед, пока те не оказываются так далеко, что едва можно различить их силуэты. Насвистывая себе под нос, он собирает свои пожитки и начинает паковаться.

  
  
_The End_   
  



End file.
